A Singular Symphony
by Terrence Rogue
Summary: A Hermione-centric series of oneshots with all different pairings. iPod challenge.
1. Kiss With a Fist

**AN/** Harry Potter is the Intellectual / Legal Property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury Publishing and Warner Brothers Inc. I am, unfortunately, none of the above.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ong: Kiss with a Fist - Florence and the Machine**

**Pairing: Lucius**

"Tell me again Lucius, what exactly you thought it was going to be like when you married a girl that is not only generally acknowledged as the brightest witch in generations but has a temper to rival your ex-sister-in-law?" Severus Snape asked as he pulled pieces of glass out of his friend's hair and tried to heal the many small cuts and abrasions that littered the blonde's body.

"Well I certainly didn't foresee her setting fire to our bed in a fit of pique."

"You intentionally started a fight with a powerful, hormonal and very pregnant witch. What did you think was going to happen? You're lucky she didn't set fire to your robes."

Lucius looked down at his beautiful slate grey robes lined with aracumantula silk, now covered in blood and small tears from the antique glass plate thrown at his head. "Ruined, all ruined" he sighed.

"What exactly possessed you to tell her she wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without you present? Especially since you knew today was her weekly lunch with Draco?"

"That's just it, ever since Draco and that Chang girl broke up Hermione has been spending all her time 'making sure he's okay'", he snarled making quotations at the end.

"You're jealous of your son because of his friendship with your wife and your answer is to make her livid with you. Don't you feel that is rather counterproductive?" The snarky potions master asked.

"Attention is attention," Lucius said shrugging.

"And a kiss with a fist is better than none," laughed Snape. "Merlin Lucius, I never thought I'd live to see this day. Go home to your little hellion of a wife and tell her your feeling neglected. She's a Gryffindor, despite some of her more Slytherin tendencies, sometimes you just have to spell it out for her."

"Fine, but if my hair ends up in flames so too will yours," Lucius drawled as he walked towards the hearth and the fiery little witch waiting on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This is an iPod challenge series of oneshots and the pairings will all be different. 10 in total.


	2. One Week

**AN/ **Since formatting will not allow you to strike through words imagine anything _underlined in italics_ to be crossed out

* * *

><p><strong>Song: One Week - The Bare Naked Ladies<strong>

**Pairing: Fred**

Dear _Diary,_ I mean Journal,

Diary sounds so feminine doesn't it? My idiot of a brother gave me this in the hopes that maybe I would learn something from these _fights_ disagreements but so far all I've learned is that George has horrible taste in consolation/guilt presents. A journal to keep track of all our_ fights_ _conflicts_ fuck it, were sticking with fight. No point in lying to a _diary_ journal. Here it goes…

Fight 1 - Day 1

I cant help it if I think she's funny when she's mad. I tried not to smile. Really! She didn't find my laughing at her furious rant at all acceptable. The fact that she was bald at the time may not have helped. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Bed was horrible. She didn't even make me sleep on the couch, just cocked her head to the side, told me she was angry and laid down. Nerves kept me up for the rest of the night.

- Day 2

I need to make her forgive me before that scary mind of hers has too much time to come up with some sort of vengeful punishment. George has an idea. We begin operation FORGIVENESS tomorrow.

- Day 3

Operation FOREGIVENESS just went down in flames. She laughed at me. Told me to get it together then come back and see her. Apparently apologies work better when you understand what you're apologizing for.

- Day 4

George says it's all my fault she's angry. She's totally forgiven him for the hair. That my laughing at her anger and 'hurt' is the problem. What does he know anyway?

- Day 5

Okay, so it is my fault. But how do I admit to that without admitting I didn't understand why she was mad in the first place?

- Day 6

Gin says she's forgiven me already. Now she's just waiting for me to get up the courage to say sorry.

. . .

2 years Later…

Fight 37 - Day 3

She tackled me to the ground in the middle of the living room. A complete overreaction to my new orange on orange paint scheme. Now I have rug burn on both my knees. It'll probably be a couple of days till we say were sorry.


	3. Radioactive

**Song: Radioactive (Cover) - Macy Kate **

**Pairing: N/A**

Mione once told me a story, about how the world would end in fire or ice. At the time it never really occurred to me to think about which I would prefer. The end is the end right? Now as I look around I feel a bit naive. As her rage washes over us I desperately wish for a little less fire and a lot more fucking ice.

I thought Voldemort winning signaled the end. Harry's body on the grass, most of the survivors barely holding themselves up…

And then the bomb dropped. Literally. We got to witness the full power of the muggle military as Hogsmeade went up in flames.

…_I'm waking up, to ash and dust…_

They had found us and they weren't interested in guilty parties, we were all condemned. We would find out later that muggle governments all over the world were staging strikes against the magical enclaves. They had declared war, not just on wizards but on anything not of their world.

…_This is it, the apocalypse…_

And the world as I knew it ended. Mione, Kingsley, Malfoy and Riddle began gathering everyone and sending them to secure locations making sure we had means of communication. Suddenly it didn't matter who bore the cursed tattoos, whose blood was better. We were all dying.

…_I can feel it in my bones..._

I have never seen a more terrifying sight in my life than Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange striding side by side through that field threatening and browbeating everyone to fall in line. There would be no more petty arguments, no attempts at revenge. Survival was the name of the game and they would damn well enforce their will to make it happen. The memory still gives me chills.

…_It's a revolution I suppose..._

It's been two years now, and we've mostly been trying to survive and regroup. Nearly all magicals have been united under one banner. Her banner. In what may be the greatest irony of his life, Bellatrix actually ended up killing Voldemort after he tried to sell us out to the muggles for the promise of amnesty. So now we stand on the precipice of all-out war with the muggle world, led by Hermione Granger. Champion of oppressed house-elves and misunderstood werewolves everywhere. And that may be the greatest irony of _my_ life.

…_Welcome to the new age..._


	4. Everybody Talks

**Song: Everybody Talks - Neon Trees**

**Pairing: Hermione/Kingsley**

The whole ministry was talking about it. The ICW liaison and the minister had been caught leaving the annual Christmas gala last night in a slight dishevel. This in itself wasn't really news of course, although still noteworthy. What had every witch in the building in a tizzy was the shiny new ring on the woman's finger.

They weren't surprised that there had been no official announcement yet, after all Minister Shaklebolt and Ms. Granger had kept their whole relationship a secret until almost a year after the war. Even now, three years later, they refused to give a single interview about it. Not that it stopped the papers from trying.

The whispers had first started when new senior undersecretary had come back to work late one evening to pick up some forgotten papers. The minister's door was cracked and she swore she saw the minister kissing a woman against the wall. A woman with wild brown hair and a rather distinctive set of scars.

The paparazzi spent nearly a month following the two around, never managing anything more incriminating than a photo of a shared dinner out.

When asked, a friend of the couple responded that they hadn't hid their relationship, the two simply hadn't felt any obligation to alert the media to their personal lives. Their friends and close colleagues had, apparently, been aware for ages.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley had been quoted as saying that the two had been partners during the war and that the relationship grew from a mutual respect and love of fighting with each other. She was overheard telling Luna Lovegood that the two could go from sparring to shagging to debating politics at the drop of the hat and they seemed to get the same pleasure out of all three. Ms. Lovegood's response has been much whispered about amongst the gossips but never confirmed. Suffice to say the words kinky and challenge are still causing a bit of a stir within the older set.

So the idea that they could have eloped without alerting anyone isn't out of the realm of possibility. Regardless, it gave everyone something to talk about.


	5. Better

**Song: Better – Toby Lightman**

**Pairing: N/A Hermione & Teddy (Family)**

_7 months_

She stood in the nursery staring down at a sleeping child. Vibrant blue hair shifting shades slightly in his sleep. This child had no idea that his whole world was changing around him. That his grandmother had become too sick to care for him, or that his godfather's life was too busy for a child. That the Weasley's objected to this whole idea and that her boyfriend felt it would take too much of her attention away from him.

She could feel a tear slide down her face as she thought of Remus and Tonks and what they would want her to do.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to Andromeda's kitchen to sign the paperwork. She was becoming a mommy.

_3 years_

"Mummy. Mummy!"

She jerked awake, waving on the lights as she sat up. There at the foot of her bed was one bedraggled toddler and a pair of guinea pigs in a bucket. Perfect.

"Teddy baby, what's wrong?"

"It's too dark in my room. What if something's under the bed?"

"Ahh, and why did you bring Gred and Forge?"

"I couldn't leave them, they would have been lonely by themselves."

Right. Three year old logic. It was how they had ended up with two of the giant lazy rodents in the first place.

"Alright sweetie, why don't you climb in with me and we can turn the pig's bucket into a nice travel cage for the night. See, it can sit on the dresser right across from you."

"Thank you mummy, I love you. 'Night Gred, 'night Forge."

"I love you too sweetheart. Good Night."

_7 years_

"Are we really going to Singapore mum? This is so cool!" Teddy bounced excitedly in his seat on the way to the airport. "Hey mum, I know this ICW conference is really important and Scorpius said that most people don't bring their kids so I promise to be really extra good."

"Don't worry Teddy, I found a great day camp program that will let you see and learn a lot about the city with other kids your age, I'm not going to make you sit through three days' worth of talks, and when I'm through I thought you and I could stay for a couple of weeks and explore a bit."

"Bestest Mum Ever!" He cheered from his seat. "Wait until I tell Scorp, he'll be so jealous!"

_9 years_

Draco Malfoy looked around the hotel ball room, shaking his head at the two nine year olds trying to blend in with the room full of diplomats.

"I don't know why you insisted on taking him with you every time you had to travel for one of these and now he has my son begging to come along too."

"I want him to be a good man. To make the world better. Introducing him to new places and ideas simply gives him more choices in life." She shook her head and smiled as her son bowed to the Japanese representative and Scorpius followed suit. "I like to think I've done pretty well so far." 

_18 years_

"...and finally, this year's head boy, Teddy Lupin-Granger, to give our graduating class their farewell speech..."

"We are here today on the verge of a new adventure..." …. "...the woman who made me who I am. Who kissed my scrapes, picked me up and pushed me to try again. To be a good man and to change the world. My mother, who has spent her whole life making sure I knew just how much I was loved and that I had made her life better, despite all the obstacles that came with me. Thank you Mum." 


	6. Pompeii

**Song: Pompeii - Bastille**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

They stood in silence before the open gates, staring up at the castle rising in front of them. Some of the brick and stone obviously new, but otherwise it looked almost unchanged. Perhaps it was their perceptions that were changed, they couldn't look upon it and not see walls crumbling and the darkness rising above.

"Are we making the right decision Harry?"

Harry Potter looked over at the girl next to him. The one person in all the world who had never left his side. Wild brown hair pulled back into ponytail and whiskey colored eyes looking out over what was once their home. It was his turn to stand by her and he would support her decision regardless of what Ron and the others thought.

It had been an ugly argument in the Burrow when the topic of returning to Hogwarts had been breached. "It's the right decision for us Mi. The others will have to get over it." He pulled her forward as he began to walk.

As they walked into the main hall and heard the students chatter coming from the welcoming feast he stopped and closed his eyes.

"It almost feels like nothing's changed at all," he murmured, soaking in the excited noise. "If you close your eyes..."

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger!"

They both jumped and turned to the stern looking Headmistress standing behind them. Something's truly hadn't changed and Minerva McGonagall's ability to make them feel like misbehaving first years was one of them.

"I was wondering when you two would make your appearance. Truthfully I expected you a bit earlier," she frowned at them and then sighed, motioning for them to follow her to her office.

They took a few minutes to comfortably situate themselves in front of her desk as she offered them tea before getting to the crux of the matter.

"I take it you two have come to turn down the offer to return in person?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before nodding.

"We appreciate the offer Headmistress but we simply don't think we could return here." Hermione looked horribly guilty at turning down one of her most respected professors but she was sure in her decision. "There is nothing left for us at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure? Mr. and Ms. Weasley are both down in the dining hall as we speak, as are Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. Are your friends not enough of a reason?"

"With all due respect professor, the only reason Ron is here is because Molly refused to let him live at home without is N.E.W.T.s and he isn't capable of passing them right now. Hermione has made sure that we are both capable, Ron's refusal to study aside. Our childhood, what there was of it is over and we have no intention of spending the next year playing pretend, not even for our friends."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and I'm sad to lose you but I realize that you are no longer children and having been forced into the role of adults it would be unfair to ask you to go back. May I ask what you plan to do now?"

"We plan on asking Andromeda if she and Teddy would like to join us on a bit of a vacation. We have been offered training positions with the ICW's elite Hit Wizards but wanted a bit of time to think about it before committing either way." Hermione said to her favorite teacher as she felt Harry take her hand.

"Well, I wish you all the best and hope that one day you shall both return to Hogwarts. Good teachers are always needed."

"We appreciate the offer, and will remember it when the time comes." Harry smiled as they got up to leave.

They heard the laughter once more as they headed out of the castle and stopped on the steps looking out.

"Almost like we've been here before," he smiled down at her. "On the first steps towards a new adventure."

And so they went...


	7. The Lady is a Tramp

**Song: The Lady is a Tramp - Frank Sinatra**

**Pairing: Adrian Pucey**

"Does it ever bother you that she isn't accepted as one of them," Marcus asked looking over at his best mate, nodding towards the group of giggling girls across the lawn.

"No, if a society wife was what I wanted there were plenty to choose from. She is respected by the people who hold my respect, what the others think is immaterial," Pucey said confidently, watching his wife rub her protruding belly while holding a discussion with Lord Malfoy, Potter and Minister Shacklebolt. At seven months she was still just as active, if slightly slower than before.

"I overheard the youngest Greengrass girl calling her a tramp," Marcus growled, looking over at the offending girl.

"She dislikes my wife being friends with her intended. That and Hermione doesn't bother with all the fake smiles and backstabbing," he shrugged.

"She doesn't dish with the rest of the girls," Pansy added while settling in a chair next to them, waving off her husband to go join the rest of his trio.

"So, because she can't be bothered with people she hates, she's a tramp?" Marcus looked over at her.

"They will never be more than shallow little girls calling names and she will be the next Minister of Magic," Pansy smiled towards her pseudo sister in law. "It is that honesty of self that will win her the position, so what if a bunch of spoilt children who never had to face the real world dislike her. Those that matter do."

"That's what I said," Adrian said looking back to his glowing wife.


	8. Little Tiny Mustache

**Song: Little Tiny Moustache – Stephen Lynch**

**Pairing: N/A**

"Harry, we have to talk to him about this."

"I don't know Mione, how do you tell a bloke you think his girlfriends a Nazi?"

Harry looked around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place as if to find inspiration there. This was a conversation that he simply wasn't prepared for, and really shouldn't it fall to Ron's family to talk to him about this? Hermione's look when he voiced that question made him rethink it, it also made him worry that perhaps she had been spending too much time around Snape lately. He almost expected her to call him a dunderhead and give him detention.

"The most recent bits of muggle history taught are the witch trials. They have no idea what the Aryan movement is." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "It has to be us".

"Well are we absolutely sure she's a Nazi," he asked, still hoping to get out of it.

"She quoted 'Mein Kampf' in their anniversary card."

"Right, and the puppies..." he sighed, giving in.

"Yes, Gerbils and Gerring is a rather telling choice in pet names."

"And there's the tiny little mustache she talked him into growing."

"Right." She looked disturbed just at the thought of the little red mustache on their friend's upper lip. Not a good look on any one, certainly not a gangly ginger.

"Should we be worried since he is a red head?" She looked contemplative, "Maybe warn him to run if she offers him a shower?"

"You think that might be a little paranoid?"

She just looked at him.

"Right," he said, "Nazi. Not paranoid. This should be a fun conversation. Ron, your girlfriend is a fanatical blood supremacist…"

Hermione just shook her head and sighed at the headache she could already feel coming.

2 hours later...

"... but she can't be a Death Eater, she's a muggle!" Ron's yell echoed through the house.


	9. He Lives in You

**Song: He Lives in You - The Lion King**

**Pairing: George**

He was sitting by the pond, staring at ripples when she found him. He knew they had been looking for him. That today was important for his family and that they wanted him to pretend. Pretend to be happy, pretend to be whole, pretend that he wasn't a constant reminder of his own pain every bloody time he looked in the mirror. He didn't know how to tell them that he couldn't pretend that his twin had never existed. That his own personal world hadn't come crashing down.

"George," she crouched down next to him, "you need to get ready. It's almost time."

"I'm not ready yet. I don't know how to do this without him."

"You're not without him. He watches over everything you do," she said taking his hand. "Come here and look." She pushed his head so he could see himself in the pond. "In your reflection."

She looked back at the man staring into the water and brought her hand up to catch his.

"He lives in you George, is this the life Fred would want to live? The world he would want to be limited to? It's time to move forward but you don't have to move forward alone."

"How did you know you made the right choice? How did you decide to go forward blind after giving up your parents? How did you know?" He asked with some desperation.

"I didn't. You can't know. You just have to keep moving on, keep moving forward. Standing still changes nothing."

"Moving on…" He looked up and smiled, "You watching up there brother, I'm about to get married. Guess I won't be able to call her Granger anymore."

He stood, pulling the woman next to him up as well, "I'm ready now."


	10. You Haven't Seen the Last of Me

**Song: You Haven't Seen the Last of Me - Cher**

**Pairing: N/A**

She heard voices in the darkness. None clear enough to hold on to or maybe she just didn't care to try. It hurt. Not the physical pains she had accumulated but her very soul felt raw and shattered. Broken.

"…barely holding on…"

"…the trauma of digging herself out…"

"…found Ms. Browns body…"

"…mass grave."

…mass grave. Waking up in the dark, choking with each breath. Reaching out only to find myself trapped under a pile of debris. Managing to cast a wandless lumos only to come face to face with the sightless eyes of the child I had been talking to earlier. Flashes of the attack. Realization that no one would ever find us in time. At least in time for me, time had already run out for the people around me. A desperate attempt at a patronus and the hollow feeling as my magic flickered and puttered. The determination to survive and the feel of warm flesh under my hands as I began digging my way out.

"You act as if she is already dead. Don't count her out just yet. Granger is…"

"…don't get your hopes up. She was pushed far past the breaking point…"

"…no normal person could…"

"…it's a miracle she even made it out of the pit, the poor girl…"

Cold dark earth and warm salty blood. Flashes of memory. The attack, jumping in front of a young boy with blond hair, unconsciousness with snippets of sounds. The screams of the dying and the jeers of their attackers.

"…find her? Why didn't they…"

"…order secrets? Capturing her would…"

"…the disguise held, they didn't know who they had…"

Lavender's empty eyes as I finally managed to reach the surface. Collapsing next to her, hearing the pops of apparition and knowing the message had worked. They were there and I was done. I could let go. Loose myself in the darkness and the silence.

"…please. Please Mi, I need you to wake up." Harry's voice. Tears. "Please, you can't leave us…"

"…can't be the end…" Ron. Dry throat, tremor to his voice.

"…show them what you're made of, Granger." Draco, trying so hard to be more than what was expected of him. More than the spoilt son of a Death Eater.

I needed the darkness to put myself back together, the silence to hide from the memories. From the feel of ghosts pressing down on me. I'd needed time. But I had hidden in the darkness long enough. There were people who needed me and people I needed to prove wrong. I would survive. Built tough, my daddy had once said. Time to prove him right.

I opened my eyes to meet vivid green, stormy grey and clear blue. My boys, waiting for me to wake up. I was crushed between them on the bed as Poppy yelled fruitlessly for them to let her get to the patient.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised, looking past them and remembering the masked figures striking down a small child. Lavender's sheet covered body hidden on the far side of the room. Oh no. They hadn't seen the last of me.


End file.
